


Kavárna (coffee shop AU)

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - AU challenge [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Teenlock, Unilock, Unrequited Crush
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Sherlock v té kavárně nechtěl pracovat, ale donutili ho k tomu Gavin a Mycroft. Ovšem i tahle brigáda má své světlé chvilky. Třeba Johna Watsona.





	Kavárna (coffee shop AU)

Sherlock začal v té kavárně pracovat hlavně proto, že ho donutil Geoff. Spolčil se s jeho bratrem, který trval na tom, že si Sherlock musí najít nějakou práci a začít se chovat zodpovědně, jinak nijak neomezí dohled, který nad ním má. Jako by nestačilo, že Mycroft bere hlášení od všech učitelů a půlky jeho spolužáků a že má dohled nad záznamy městských bezpečnostních kamer. Sherlock si je jistý, že brigáda toto nijak nezmění. Po drogách už mu Mycroft nevěří.

Ale věří Grahamovi a věří mu i v tom, že udrží Sherlocka pod dohledem a v rozmezí vhodných volnočasových aktivit.

Takže ať už se to Sherlockovi líbilo nebo ne, skončil jako barista v kavárně frekventované hlavně universitními studenty medicínských oborů a zaměstnanci nedaleké policejní stanice. To je taky důvod, proč tady Sherlock pracuje. Georgeův otec zjistil, že zde shání obsluhu a zajistil tak přivýdělek synovi i jeho… známému.

Ale ať už je práce, kde Sherlock nemůže rovnou říct, co si o lidech myslí, jakkoliv otravná, má i pár výhod. Třeba Johna Watsona.

Sherlock by, kdyby se ho někdo ptal, prohlásil, že je tenhle student medicíny jen méně otravný než zbytek lidí a nic víc.

Geoffrey by měl plno řečí o tom, jak je Sherlock do toho kluka beznadějně zabouchnutý už od prvního 'Úžasné'.

Protože to je to, co John Watson řekl, když slyšel Sherlocka dedukovat. Žádné urážky, nadávky a pohledy plné podezíravosti, jak je Sherlock zvyklý. John Watson pro něj má jen komplimenty a obdiv a upřímné úsměvy.

Ale to neznamená, že by do něj byl Sherlock zamilovaný, protože on rozhodně není. Má pro to hned několik důkazů. Ten největší asi je to, že on je Sherlock Holmes. On nenavazuje vztahy a vztahy zase nemají nic společného s ním. Tedy jiné vztahy, než nepřátelství, nevraživost a tolerance.

Další argument je to, že on je Sherlock Holmes a John je John Watson. Sherlock je všemi nenáviděný génius, co si nevidí do pusy a s morbidními koníčky. John je medik se spoustou přátel, schopný člen rugbyového týmu a má přítelkyni.

A to je třetí argument.

Sherlock možná pokusy zjistil, že preferuje muže před ženami, ale John Watson je heterosexuál s přítelkyní, bez které se snad nehne na krok. Tedy, jsou spolu vždy, když se staví v kavárně a Sherlock ví, že studují i stejný obor. I když Mary se zaměřuje na pediatrii a John spíše na chirurgii.

Takže vidíte? Žádné zabouchnutí nebo zamilování, protože to logicky nemá smysl.

To ovšem nijak nebrání tomu, aby ona krátká setkání s Johnem Watsonem během prodeje a přípravy kávy byla nejlepší částí Sherlockova dne.

\- - o - -

Sherlock seděl na nízké stoličce za pultem, nos zabořený do učebnice chemie, ostatně jako vždycky, když je pauza v návštěvnosti, když ho vyruší vesele znějící hlas z přední části pultu.

„Zase chemie?" prohodí John s úsměvem, zatímco přes pult kouká na zrudlého Sherlocka a jeho knihu. „Já myslel, že ty už víš o chemii všechno."

„Vždycky se může stát, že v nějaké knize narazím na nové informace," řekne Sherlock s ledovým klidem, i když uvnitř se mlátí do hlavy za to, že si nevšiml Johnova příchodu a že zrudnul.

John naštěstí stav jeho tváří nekomentuje a dál se na Sherlocka kření.

„Skořicové latté a dvojité lungo s mlékem a bez cukru?" zeptá se Sherlock na to, co pro Johna a Mary vaří už víc jak měsíc.

„Dneska bez latté," upozorní ho John.

Sherlock se zarazí uprostřed pohybu, v každé ruce kelímek na kávu.

„Bez latté?" zopakuje opatrně, jako by se bál, že se přeslechl, načež se s přivřenýma očima rychle rozhlédne, aby se ujistil, že Johnova společnice doopravdy chybí.

„Mary má teď rande, tak nemůže být tady," povídá John a má co dělat, aby se Sherlockovu nechápavému výrazu nezačal smát. Vytáhlý barista se totiž tváří ohromeněji, než když mu John vysekl poklonu za jeho dedukce.

„Má rande? Ale ona je tvoje přítelkyně," povídá Sherlock zmateně.

„Co?!" Tentokrát je to John, kdo se tváří překvapeně. „Já a Mary spolu nechodíme, ani jsme spolu nikdy nechodili. Jsme jen přátelé," vysvětluje John.

„Ale jste vždy spolu a je jasné, že jste si velice blízcí," hádá se Sherlock, jako by snad o Johnových vztazích věděl více než on.

„Jo, to se stává, když je tvůj kámoš i tvůj spolubydlící a spolužák," pokrčí John rameny. „Ale věř mi, vážně nejsme spolu. To už by bylo vážně moc."

Nakonec se Sherlock vrátí k výrobě kávy, což mu pomohlo se nějak dostat přes novinky. John a Mary jsou přátelé, ne milenci. John je bez milostného partnera. Není s Mary.

Nutno říct, že Sherlock měl výbornou náladu po zbytek dne, i když ho Gawain přišel vystřídat o půl hodiny později, než měl.

\- - o - -

Asi týden po zjištění, že John a Mary nejsou pár, se Sherlock odhodlal k činu. Tedy k tomu, aby zajistil, že se s Johnem setká i jinde než v práci. Nebo to alespoň zkusí, i když dost kýčovitým způsobem.

Jako každé ráno si John a Mary přišli pro svou tradiční dávku kofeinu před první přednáškou. Sherlock už zná jejich objednávky i jejich zvyky z paměti. Ovšem tentokráte je Mary poruší, protože zatímco ona se normálně zdržuje jen prostým pozdravením a John je obvykle tím, kdo si povídá, dnes je ona tou osobou, co začne rozhovor.

„John říkal, že sis myslel, že jsme pár," prohodí Mary s úsměvem, když jim Sherlock podává pití. „Já myslela, že zrovna ty by sis pravdu hned vydedukoval."

„Vzhledem k tomu, jak blízký spolu máte vztah, tak jde o snadno proveditelný omyl," řekne Sherlock trochu upjatě.

„Ignoruj ji," poradí mu John, zatímco si bere svou kávu. Z nějakého důvodu, který Sherlock nechápe, se John vždy kávy napije, sotva ji dostane, i když si při tom pokaždé spálí jazyk a pak nadává.

„Nemluvila jsem o tom, že jsme pár," prohodí Mary a s úsměvem sleduje Johna, který se chce napít. „Myslela jsem to, že sis přece už dávno musel vydedukovat to, že je do tebe John zamilovaný."

Za jiných okolností by Sherlock musel Mary pogratulovat k přesnému načasování, protože dořekla právě ve chvíli, kdy chtěl John polknout, což vedlo k poprskanému a politému pultu a k Johnovi topícímu se ve vroucí kávě.

A taky k Sherlockovi, kterému se na pár vteřin vyzkratovala celá hlava.

„No nic, pěkný den, pánové," zašvitoří Mary vesele a zmizí pryč z kavárny.

„Ta mrcha," zachraplá John, sotva popadne dech.

To Sherlocka probere k životu, a tak začne utírat mokrý pult. Ne, že by byl nějak extra čistotný nebo tak, ale potřebuje nějak zaměstnat ruce. Potřebuje něco dělat, aby nemyslel na to, co říkala Mary. Že je do něj John zamilovaný.

Ovšem moc to nefunguje.

„Má pravdu?" vyhrkne Sherlock dřív, než má šanci se zastavit.

„Co?! Nemá! Samozřejmě, že nemá!" skoro huláká John, ve tváři téměř zhrozený výraz.

Sherlock jen nehybně stojí a hledí na něj a snaží se nedávat najevo žádnou z emocí, které cítí.

„Teda, nechci tě nějak urazit to ne," pokračuje John spěšně. „Seš fajn a seš génius, ale já nejsem- Nejsem- Není to pravda, co říkala."

„To je v pořádku," řekne Sherlock tiše a zastaví tak Johnovo blábolení. „Měl bys jít."

„Cože?" zatváří se John zmateně a možná i trochu ublíženě.

„Brzo ti začne přednáška," upozorní ho Sherlock tím svým neutrálním hlasem.

„Co? A do háje!" vyhrkne John, když se podívá na hodinky, načež se rozběhne pryč.

Sherlock za ním chvíli hledí, než stočí pohled ke kelímku s kávou, který John položil na pult, když se snažil vykašlat po Maryině pokusu o utopení. Ale nakonec kelímek i s kávou sebere a hodí do koše.

Kelímek, na který napsal svoje telefonní číslo, protože si, idiot, myslel, že by o něj mohl mít někdo zájem.

Očividně myslel špatně.

\- - o - -

Jak předtím Sherlock nesnášel dny, když se John objevil v kavárně zrovna, když byl frmol, teď je za to rád. Nemá tudíž čas jen stát naproti Johnovi v trapném tichu způsobeném posledním rozhovorem.

A pokud náhodou je méně lidí, je to obvykle jen Mary, kdo dojde pro pití, zatímco John čeká venku. Mary, která mu při prvním setkání po onom incidentu řekla, že se omlouvá, že je John idiot a pak už jako vždy mlčela. Jen se od té doby na Sherlocka vždy dívá skoro s lítostí.

\- - o - -

„Jestli se taky začneš chovat divně, tak tě praštím," oznámí Sherlock Johnovi, sotva se ten objeví u jeho pultu.

Vzhledem k tomu, že si na za poslední dva týdny řekli sotva ahoj, je John nejdřív v šoku z toho, že s ním Sherlock vůbec mluví a pak i pro to, co mu řekl.

„Jak divně?" zeptá se John opatrně.

„Všichni chlapi, co sem dnes přišli, se chovají divně," odsekne Sherlock. „Ženy taky, ale ty se na mě jen dívají podezíravě nebo se blbě culí, ale chlapi se zbláznili. Buď se tváří, jako bych po nich měl skočit a napadnout je nebo mi tu nechávají telefonní čísla a snaží se se mnou… flirtovat," Sherlock to poslední slovo řekl, jako by mluvil o něčem opravdu nechutném.

„Ehm, Sherlocku," začne John opatrně. „Víš, možná by ses měl jít podívat na ceduli, co vám stojí před dveřma."

„Co? A proč?" nechápe Sherlock.

„Věř mi. Běž se podívat," mávne jen John neurčitě rukou.

A Sherlock ho poslechne, i když netuší, co by na ceduli měl vidět. Jde jen o klasickou černou ceduli na křídy, kde jsou předtištěná slova 'Dnes vás obsluhuje' a 'Doporučujeme vám', na kterou Gary nebo někdo jiný, kdo ráno pomáhá otvírat, píše jméno obsluhy baru a denní specialitu.

Jenže dnes je text trochu jiný.

„Lestrade!" zařve Sherlock vztekle a tak nahlas, až sebou několik lidí vyděšeně trhne.

Vzápětí už je Sherlock zpátky v obchodě a sebou táhne ceduli, na které se skví nápis 'Dnes vás obsluhuje pořádný gay. Doporučujeme vám, abyste mu dali svoje číslo'.

„Hádám, žes asi nebyl informován," prohodí John s pobaveným a trochu nervózním úsměvem.

„Zabiju ho," ucedí Sherlock se vzteklým výrazem.

„Škoda," prohodí John.

„Jeho škoda nebude," odsekne Sherlock a věnuje ceduli nenávistný pohled.

„Ne, škoda, že jsi o té ceduli nevěděl," povídá John. „Teď, když ti nabídnu svoje telefonní číslo, mám větší šanci, že se naštveš."

Na moment na něj Sherlock jen hledí.

„Proč bys to dělal?" hlesne barista potichu. „Posledně jsi dal jasně najevo, že o něco takového nemáš zájem," dodá mnohem jistěji.

„Omlouvám se," řekne John sklesle. „Myslím za to posledně. Choval jsem se jako idiot."

„Proč jako idiot?" nechápe Sherlock. „Tvoje vyjadřovací schopnosti sice byly úděsné, ale to, že o někoho nemáš zájem, není známkou idiotského chování." Za idiota jsem byl akorát já, dodá v duchu. Za naivního idiota.

„Jenže pokud o toho někoho máš zájem, tak je," namítne John.

„To… nechápu," zarazí se Sherlock a opět má pocit, jako by mu hrozilo zkratování hlavy.

„To, co říkala Mary, je pravda. Teda napůl pravda. Nebo tak nějak. Líbíš se mi a seš úžasnej, ale vlastně se vůbec neznáme a je blbost být zamilovaný do někoho, koho neznáš. A Mary o tomhle ví, a pak to tady takhle vykecá a já zpanikařil a nevěděl jsem, co dělat nebo co říct a bylo to úplně trapný, tak jsem řekl všechny ty věci a já bych měl vážně sklapnout, omlouvám se," zakončí John svůj monolog.

A Sherlock jen stojí a bez mrknutí na něj hledí.

„Prosím, řekni něco," hlesne po chvilce John škemravým hlasem.

„Chceš se mnou chodit," vyhrkne Sherlock. Ani on neví, jestli jde o otázku nebo o konstatování. Protože dle Johnových slov by to měla být pravda, ale to přece nemá logiku. Proč by něco takového dělal?

„Ehm, jo. Chtěl bych s tebou chodit. Teda jestli chceš. Jestli nechceš, stačí říct, já tohodle nechám, vážně. Stačí říct a dám ti pokoj a já už zase blábolím," povídá John s rudnoucími tvářemi.

„Chci," je Sherlockova dost vážná odpověď.

„Cože?"

„Chci. Chtěl bych s tebou chodit," upřesní Sherlock.

„Vážně? Skvělý!" rozzáří se John jako sluníčko.

A pak nastane zase chvilka ticha, kterou přeruší Sherlock.

„Akorát nevím, co to ode mě vyžaduje," přizná se.

„Nic, co by se ti nelíbilo nebo ti vadilo," ujišťuje ho John s úsměvem.

Za to si vyslouží podezíravý pohled od Sherlocka.

„Nešel bys se mnou po práci na večeři?"

„Ale já nemám hlad," namítne Sherlock.

„To nevadí, můžeme si jenom povídat," pokrčí John rameny.

„To je to, co lidi ve vztazích dělají? Chodí na večeře, i když nechtějí?" mračí se Sherlock ve snaze to pochopit. „Teď jsi ale říkal, že nemusím dělat nic, co se mi nelíbí nebo mi vadí."

„Myslím, že jde spíš o to, že chtějí trávit čas spolu."

„Oh. A ty chceš trávit čas se mnou?"

„Jinak bych tě přece nezval na rande."

„Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Víte, jak složité je z hlavy vysypat hromadu anglických mužských jmen na G? Chudák Giles.
> 
> .
> 
> (A abyste věděli, tak Gavina a Gilese mi museli připomenout, viz komenty... Sorry, Gilesi.)


End file.
